Alternate Timelines, and Them Merging
by LordTenebrarum
Summary: Years later, on a day of relaxarion, Tails and Knuckles are visited by the time travelling Silver. Only this Silver is from a different reality, one where Silver is a girl! Now she needs to get back to her world, and her means to doing so are less than conventional.


It had been years since Eggman had shown his face. Peace seemed to be achieved, and the Sonic Heroes were able to live relaxed. Sonic had began travelling the world, Shadow left to study the Space Colony ARK, and many of the others went off to do other mundane things. Knuckles, with no immediate threats to the Master Emerald, was able to venture to the mainland, which resulted in him and Tails becoming close friends.

On this day, the two were watching TV at Tails' workshop. Suddenly, the TV began flickering, as did all electronics in the house. The electricity completely shut off, and a blue light appeared in the middle of the room. It was in the shape of a sphere, and it radiated energy. Tails and Knuckles turned to each other, before jolting up and preparing to fight. The bubble vanished, the lights flashed on, and Silver, who seemed to appear out of the bubble, crouched on the floor. The two lowered their guard, and smiled.

"Silver, it's been so long, what do you nee-" Tails began, until he realized Silver had something different from last time. A set of large breasts, covered mostly by a fur coat. The breasted Silver stood up, and they say mascara and lipstick on it, and the chest fur on the old Silver was simply a part of its jacket.

"Wha- Tails, Knuckles, where did your tits go?" The female Silver asked, staring at their blank chests.

"Uh... Silver, where did YOUR tits come from?" Knuckles exclaimed. The female Silver stared at them, before beginning to laugh. Knuckles turned to Tails, to see if there was a joke he was missing, but the confused look on Tails' face indicated there wasn't one.

"I get it now, I tried to go back in time, but I went back and into a dimension where you're guys and not girls!" The female Silver cheered. "Well, to avoid confusion, just call me Silvy!"

"Uh... All right, what did you need? Why did you travel back?" Tails inquired.

"Oh, I was just trying to visit my past friends. But I don't know how to get back to my world now!" Silvy ended clutching the sides of her head, with eyes widened in horror.

"Well, maybe we could help-" Knuckles began, until Silvy excitedly interrupted him.

"You mean it? You promise you'll help!?" Tails and Knuckles awkwardly agreed, and Silvy cheered briefly. "All right, well I read about time travelling and getting stuck in other worlds, and I know just what to do!"

"Oh, really? How?" Tails asked eagerly.

"I have to cum, and I have to make two men cum!" Tails and Knuckles stared at Silvy, unsure if they heard her right. "Hey, you guys are men, maybe you could make me cum!"

"Uh... I'm not too sure that-" Tails began, trying to choose his words carefully.

"But you promised you'd help! Please?" Silvy begged. Knuckles and Tails yet again shared nervous glances.

"All right?" Knuckles replied slowly.

"Yay!" Silvy cheered, as she dropped to her knees and pulled the two men in. She yanked their pants down, and exposed their beastial boners. Tails had a white furry dick, with a skinny length, and noticeable knot. His balls were small and had long, wild hair on them. Knuckles, had a shorter and thicker dick, with no fur on it. His balls were bare and low hanging, and Silvy could tell the two hadn't had a real orgasm in a long time.

Silvy wrapped her hands around their cocks, and began quickly pumping them. Her hand squeezed lightly on Tails' knot, and made Knuckles balls jump around in excited bouncing. Silvy bit her lip, and stared up at the two men. "Do you like it?" She asked coyly. The two nodded excitedly, and Silvy smiled. "You know I'm 18, right? And how old are you guys now? Thirty something? Yeah... How's it feel to be getting jerked off by a sexy eighteen year old slut?" Knuckles and Tails had dropped their nervousness, and grinned at each other, as they high fived victoriously.

Silvy stared at the cocks, and gave a quick lick to the tips. Knuckles and Tails shuddered in pleasure, and Silvy looked back up at them. "Enjoying it?" She asked. The two nodded, and she focused back on their penises. She pulled Tails' penis into her mouth, and sucked it, making her cheeks pull in. Tails' eyes rolled back, and Silvy wrapped her tongue around his member. Tails let out a pleased sigh, and she slid his meat out of her mouth. She turned to Knuckles, who got ready for his blowjob, when suddenly she bypassed his cock and put her mouth around one of his balls. She flicked it with her tongue, and she pulled away.

"Mhm, your cocks are delicious!" She cried.

"You're so good at this." Tails whispered.

"Yeah I am." Silvy gloated. She began alternating dicks, sucking one, then changing to the other. When her mouth was wrapped around one cock, she would fondle that one's balls, and jerk off the other. Each swap she would sick further and further down the shaft, until she was all the way in. She began to undo her jacket, and she exposed her lack of a bra underneath. "Come on, one of you start titfucking me!"

Tails slid his penis out of her feminine hand, and sat on the couch. She wrapped her big, grey tits around his furry cock, and began pumping it between them. She turned her head, and found Knuckles dick staring her in the face. She moved in on it, and gulped down his unit. Tails leaned forward, and began groping her tits. He pinched one of her nipples, and her moan vibrated on Knuckles' grabbed her by the back of the head, and pushed her down on it. Silvy'stared eyes, widened, stared up at Knuckles, who smirked as he forced her to suck faster and harder.

She suddenly felt the two penises tremble, and cum shot out of them. Tails covered Silvy's tits with jizz, and Knuckles poured cum down her sweet, young throat. "Oh, I love older-men!" Silvy told them, after Knuckles withdrew his dick. He collapsed onto the couch, exhausted, but Silvy grabbed him and yanked him up. "No no no!" She ordered playfully. "You two gotta make me cum! Tails you don't need to get up, in fact, lay on your back."

Tails obeyed, and Silvy climbed onto him. She fit his dick into her tight pussy, after brief difficulty getting the knot in. She leaned over to lay on Tails, and raised her big, tighter-holed ass to Knuckles. Knuckles got on the couch, and pressed his thick cock into her now stretching asshole. Silvy screamed erotically, and she pressed down to be flat on Tails. Her ass was so big, Knuckles was able to rest his big balls on it as he pumped her ass with his girthy meat. Silvy kissed Tails, and let her tongue enter his mouth. He pushed his tongue into hers, and got a taste of Knuckles' salty semen. He tried to remove his tongue, but Silvy held it there.

Knuckles smacked Silvy'smiled ass, and it jiggled violently. His balls began clapping on her ass, and Silvy decided to end Tails' torment. As a result of Knuckles' ass pounding, her body pulled Tails' penis into quicker and harder. She could tell they would come soon, something she wanted to avoid for as long as possible. "Hey this is fun!" She said. "I might be able to come back here someday and we can do this again! But if you two cum soon, I'll never come back! So edge, old-timers!" She shouted. Tails and Knuckles were in love with this girl's seductive body, and they did their best to hold in the loads they desperately wanted to shoot in this girl's body.

After thirty minutes of hard fucking, Silvy realized she was ready. "All right boys, go!" She shouted. Knuckles was the first, and he blasted cum into her ass. The force of his cream enema caused Silvy to blast pushy juice out, coating Tails' cock and balls. Tails was the last, and he blasted the most cum. Silvy felt it shoot up into her, and tears of erotic joy poured out of her eyes. Tails pulled his knot out, and Knuckles pulled out of her ass.

After a moment of collecting herself, she pulled them in, and sucked the cum off their dicks and testicles. "So can you get home safe now?" Tails asked. Silvy giggled, and pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"I could the whole time!" She cheered. "I just wanted some mature cock! I'll be back again, old-timers!" She warped away, leaving Tails and Knuckles alone in the former's house. They turned to each other, and high fived again, excited to have a young girl willing to fuck them again.

A/N: I've redone this three times now, if there are still errors, I'm sorry, my phone's autocorrect is shit.


End file.
